Gane Over: Episode 11
W is outside, walking alone... W) *Thinking to himself* Mom, why can’t you accepted that you haven’t been well...You’ve been very ill...Why couldn’t you just go do it yourself...*Looks at the road, as cars pass him* ( Mystrone hovers around W, also looking around ) W) …*Looks at people doing construction on a house* A new life? I need a new life *Looks down at the ground* ( Mystrone hovers in-front of W’s face ) W) *In a depressed tone* Hello, Mystrone. ( Mystrone lands on W’s shoulder ) Kid) MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! ( W looks up ) Kid) *Turns out of W’s way* ! W) … Man) *On top of a building, watching W* Interesting. Beep, beep! W) *Pulls his phone out and presses a button* … Whether you like or don’t, I wish you were here right now. School’s been pretty boring today. ~ Jessica W) How...I...I thought I-*Looks into an alley* ( A kid is seen backing away from a larger man holding a lead pipe ) Thug) *Tapping his hand with a lead pipe* WHERE’S THE MONEY, PUNK! Kid 2) I...I don’t have it. ( W stops walking ) Thug) DON’T HAVE IT?! Kid 2) *In terror* I’m sorry! ( W walks towards the kid and mask-wearing thugs direction ) Thug) That isn’t going to do, sir. *Swings the lead pipe, clearly missing the kid on purpose* ( The kid falls onto the ground, backing away with his hands and feet ) Thug) I gave you a deadline and you failed me, huh. Kid 2) I didn’t mean to! Thug) WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT MAKING THE DEADLINE?! Kid 2) I’ll give it to you next week! Thug) Next week isn’t good enough! W) *Watching from a corner of a building*… ( A few people watch what’s going on behind W, but still a nice distance away ) Thug) I NEE-''' '''Beep, beep! ( W hides behind the corner ) Thug) *Looks towards the corner W is hiding behind* SHOW YOURSELF! *Walks towards the corner* W) *In head, while looking at his phone* IT, JESSICA...REALLY?! Thug) COME ON...COME OUT, COWARD! W) *Puts his phone into his pocket* Don’t do anything, Mystrone. *Puts Mystrone into his pocket* ( The thug looks at W ) W) *Slowly looks at the thug* Hi... ( The thug swings his lead pipe ) ( W ducks ) BANG! ( The thug’s body rattles, after his lead pipe hits the wall ) Crowd) Eow! ( W runs to a dumpster ) ( The thug follows W, swing his lead pipe again ) ( W jumps onto the dumpster ) BANG! ( The thug’s lead pole hits below the lid of the dumpster ) W) …*Kicks the thug’s head* Crowd) YAY! ( The thug sweeps W’s legs with his free hand ) ( W trips on the dumpster ) ( The thug lifts the lead pole above his head ) Crowd) NO, NO, NO! BOOOOOOO! W) *Heart beats quickly* … Civilian) *Behind the thug, grabbing the lead pole* I WANT THIS SHINY THING! Thug) *Looking at W* YO, GET OFF! Crowd) EOW, SHINY! ( W rolls off the dumpster’s lid ) Civilian) *Yanks it out of the thug’s hands and looks at the lead pole* Now we’ll be best friends :3 Crowd) YAY! Thug) HE-''' '''( W kicks the thugs gut ) ( The thug bends down towards the ground ) ( W smashes his knee into the thug’s face ) Crowd) YAY! ( The thug backs up ) ( W runs towards the thug ) Man) *Watching from his roof* Kid’s got something... ( The thug rams W with his head into W’s gut ) ( W falls backwards,breathless ) Crowd) BOO! Thug) *Puts his two hands on his head* Not so tough, eh? *Pushes his head in another direction* W) *Getting up* I’m just getting started... Thug) *Pushes his head the other way* We’ll see! *Brings his hands down and charges towards W* ( W leaps into the air for a dropkick ) ( W’s feet connect with the thug’s head ) ( The thug falls backwards onto the ground, while W crashes onto the ground ) Half Crowd 1) YAY! Half Crowd 2) BOO! Adamska) …*Trying to get through* Excuse me... ( Nobody moves for Adamska ) ( Adamska looks up at a ledge ) ( W kicks the thugs back, after getting up and near him ) ( The thug rolls onto his belly ) ( W stomps on the thug’s back ) Thug) I’d so do your Mo-''' '''W) …*Drops his knee across the thug’s back* Never...*Rapidly punches the thug’s back* ( The thug laughs sadistically ) W) …*Looks at his bloody fist* Thug) PUNCH ME SOME MORE! W) …*Lifts the thug’s shirt up* …*In head* He’s wearing armor...*Stands up* You’re weak...*Stretches* Crowd) YAY! Thug) …*Low blows W* Crowd) BOO! ( W collapses onto the ground ) Thug) WEAK, HUH?! *Drops his elbow on W’s back* I’M NOT WEAK! Crowd) BOO! ( Adamska jumps on a person’s shoulders and grabs the ledge he was looking at ) Civilian 2) … ( Adamska pulls himself up, but is pulled down by Civilian 2 ) Civilian) DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW MUCH THIS SUIT COST?! ( The thug looks towards Adamska ) Thug) *Holding W’s hair, while lifting him up* Not him... ( W low blows the thug ) Crowd) YAY! ( Adamska pulls Civilian 2 in, elbowing his head ) ( The civilian crashes onto the ground ) Man) *Looks at Adamska* Huh, this dude looks odd... ( Adamska takes a step on the wall, leaping and grabbing the ledge again ) ( The thug slowly gets up ) ( W smashes his knee into the side of thug’s face ) Crowd) YAY! ( The thug crawls away ) W) Where you going? ???) *Watching from the crowd* … Thug) LEAVE ME BE! W) NO! *Kicks the thug’s bottom* ( The thug leaps forward ) W) *Getting cocky* This is too much fun! ( The thug turns towards W ) ( Adamska moves to the side of the ledge ) Thug) Please... ( W kicks ) ( The thug grabs W’s foot ) W) … ( The thug stands back up ) W) *Punches the thug’s face* OW! *Pulls his hand back, looking at it* ( The thug throws W by his leg ) ( W backflips onto his feet ) ( The thug runs forward with a punch to W’s head ) ( W’s head starts to bleed ) ( W punches the thug back ) ( The thug punches W’s gut ) ( W kicks the thug’s left hamstring ) ( The thug falls down to one knee ) ( W roundhouse kicks the thug ) ( The thug ducks the roundhouse kicks, uppercutting W ) ( W walks backwards ) ( The thug punches W’s gut ) ( W blocks and punches the thug’s head ) ( The thug blocks W’s punch and punches W’s head ) ( W’s head starts to bleed more ) ( W grabs the thug’s mask, while slowly falling forward ) ( The thug pushes W back to a standing position with a hand squeezing his neck ) ( The thug’s other hand is in his pocket ) Thug) You came in to save the day, but inter you fail...*Squeezes W’s neck tighter* ( Adamska moves faster ) ( ??? moves through the crowd ) W) I didn’t fa-*Pulls the thug’s mask off* …Drew... ??? 2) *In the crowd* Somebody’s in trouble now. D) … W) Let me go, Drew. D) Never, you’ve been a thorn in my side for too long! W) …*Kicks Drew* ( Drew squeezes W’s neck with an intense grip ) ( W tries to fight out ) D) *Pulls a gun with his other hand* And now I have the chance to get you outta my way... W) …*Breaks Drew’s grip* Crowd) YAY! ( W slaps Drew’s face ) ( Drew’s head is turned to the side, with a welt forming ) W) … D) *Head turns to W* YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT! *Holds gun to W’s chest, his finger on the trigger* NOW YOU PAY! ( Screams come from the crowd, people running away ) W) … ( Adamska and ??? run towards D and W, while ??? 2 and some other girl watch ) ( W moves his body quickly ) BOOM! ( W lets a loud scream loose, then falls onto the ground ) ??? 2) Someone is in real trouble now... Man) …*Walks away* D) ...The world never needed someone born to a fourteen year old...*Laughs sadistically* ( Adamska pushes Drew into ??? ) D) WHY YOU! *Points gun at Adamska* ( ??? turns Drew towards his face ) D) …YOU...GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! *Drops the gun* GET AWAY! ( ??? shoves Drew onto the ground ) ( Drew shatters to his feet and runs as fast as he can ) ( Adamska gets on his knees, taking his jacket off ) Beep, beep! Adamska) *Looking at W* You’re go-''' '''( W loses his consciousness, after seeing his shot hand ) '' Gane Over: Episode 11 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' What are your thoughts about W now? Adamska? D? The mysterious person that scared D? How about ??? 2 - comment below. Gane Over: Episode 12 Category:Gane Over Category:W Category:Mystrone Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Adamska Category:D